Feeling Randy
by Chikita
Summary: Dee and Ryo are alone for once. Can Dee get a break? Rated for content and the bad title .


L is for Lust

**Feeling Randy**

Grumbling to himself as he went over the documents in the case file for the newest string of murders in the 27th precinct's area, Dee Laytner, listlessly flipped the page with one hand, as he loosened the tie around his neck with the other. It was stifling in this office and on all days to break down, the air conditioner broke down on the hottest day! It was almost ninety degrees outside. It was damn hot for early June.

Dropping his head back, Dee draped an arm over his forehead, moaning out loud about how he felt like he was going to die of exhaustion from all this heat, when a devilish smirk crossed his lips as he watched his partner, Randy McLean, (also known as Ryo), drink from a bottle of water that had been on the desk.

Dee couldn't help it; Randy was just so damn sexy; even doing a simply task such as drinking from the water body seemed arousing to Dee. Then again, Dee was just got for Randy – he wanted the guy. He knew that Randy felt the same, the guy just needed a little bit of help loosening help that's all.

Purring lecherously as he watched Randy's lips gracefully wrap themselves around the bottle's spout; the lithe neck muscles force the water down. He really didn't care about the case file right; he had other more important things on his mind…such as water Randy drink his water – sure it was an everyday task, but, Randy made it a sexy one.

Closing the case file, I strutted over to Randy's desk and leaned over his paper work, winking at him; as he brought his gaze down to meet mine as he finished drinking from his plastic store bought water bottle. He arched an eyebrow as I winked.

"What is it, Dee?" Randy asked, staring at his work partner. He didn't have time for Dee's cockiness right now.

Dee smirked and replied, "You know what it is… If you would stop looking so damn sexy, there wouldn't be a problem now, would there?" He purred silkily, as he grabbed Randy's tie, pulling him close.

"Dee! Not now!" Randy exclaimed, taking his tie back from Dee's grasp. "We're supposed to be working.

Dee snorted derisively. "How can we work when it's just so damn sexy in here?" He wasn't about to give up easily. Grabbing Randy by the collar, he pulled him in for a fierce passionate kiss.

Randy pushed Dee away after recovering from the shock. It wasn't that he didn't like Dee – he did like the guy, a lot. He just didn't' think that such behaviour was appropriate when they were being paid to work.

"Dee! This is not the time for this!"

Dee laughed, amused by Randy's devotion to his work. "That's great, Ryo… But, you've been working like a dog… Don't you deserve a break? Besides, there is no one here right now…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Randy arched an eyebrow, and blushed. "Uh… JJ went for coffee. He is kind of working on this case with us as well…"

"Well, that is too bad for JJ isn't it? I guess he'll just have to stay out in the heat, won't he? Besides, he's a loud mouth twit anyway…" Dee snorted, dismissing Randy's retorted.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Randy retorted coyly.

Growling, Dee pulled Randy closer. "Do not associate me with that guy!" He kissed Randy again. "Now… Let's forget about him and this case for a while… Those clothes look very uncomfortable, Ryo. Let me help you…"

"Get off me, you horny bastard!" Randy cried out, dodging Dee. He really didn't think that such behaviour was appropriate for the office. It didn't seem like proper decorum, especially since their fellow officer JJ would be back soon.

Snickering, Dee pushed Randy's chair back from the desk and moving in front of him, placed his hands on his shoulders. "JJ ain't here, so we can do whatever we want. Besides, you DO deserve a break…a break from looking so damned sexy. Even when you sweat you still look good…"

"DEE!"

Chuckling, Dee, pulled Randy out of the chair and pushed him down onto the desk, scattering the folders and papers that littered the top of Randy's desk.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Randy cried out, as he was aggressively pushed down onto the desk. He threw out a hand, trying to grab some of the papers that fell onto the floor. But, the attempt was futile.

Dee chuckled. "I'm watching, and right, I see you're right where I want you to be!" he declared as he loosened and removed his tie, discarding is unceremoniously.

Randy blushed. "Uh…Dee… Aren't you afraid someone will walk on in this? And we are supposed to be working…"

"Well, we are working. We're working on relieving the stress of having to stare at dull documents all day." Dee purred as he nibbled on Randy's lip.

"DEE!!" Randy stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"Oh…save it… I'm going to want you to cry out my name when you get a release…"

Randy's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Dee, trying to process this. He really didn't know what to do. He definitely had feelings for him, but, he didn't think it was appropriate to do this kind of thing on their shift and with JJ due to return any time soon.

Lacing his fingers through Randy's damp and yet silky blond hair, Dee pulled him in for a deep fiery passionate kiss. Their lips locked in a tango for dominance, their tongues swapping saliva.

During the heat of the kiss, Dee worked quickly to relieve Randy of the tie, which he dropped to the floor and working the buttons; he felt like just ripping them all off, but, since they would need to get dressed again to continue working, he decided to save that for later when it didn't matter.

Pulling apart, Dee stared down for a minute, Randy's gaze meeting his.

Removing Randy's shirt, he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, his hands caressing the muscular stomach, travelling down Randy's body to the belt buckle, which came undone very quickly.

Randy started to protest again. "Dee, this is not the time for this!"

Dee snorted. "Ryo…don't start that self-righteous crap again. You know that you want to. Stop pretending to be the role-model employee… Besides, it's a good form of release…" he purred, unbuttoning the clasp and unzipping the fly on Randy's pants.

Randy tried to protest, but his words were muffled when Dee kissed him deeply. How could protest such things? Dee was a good kisser and very gentle. They hadn't gone far before, but whenever Dee got like this, Randy usually found himself powerless to stop Dee – mainly because he did enjoy it.

Getting rid of his own shirt and tie, Dee cast them aside like yesterday's garbage.

He felt Randy's fingers thread through his deep brown hair, pulling him, closer for a deep fierce kiss. Dee had no objection. Randy had the softest, sweetest tasting lips.

Thrusting his still covered crotch against Randy's, Dee, rubbed against Randy; his pulsing desire no secret. His needs obvious as he stroked his erect member against Randy's, softly moaning. "Ryo…you're so…damn sexy."

He bit down on Randy's lip, nibbling.

Through half-open eyes, Randy gazed up at Dee. Raw desire pulsed through his veins. He could feel the same need for release that Dee had. His previous hesitations were slowly fading. He could only think of his sexual needs right now. He had an aching need; a need to…

He felt Dee's hot breath on his neck; the moist tongue against his jugular. Shuddering, a soft moan; Randy remarked softly, "stop teasing me… If you're going to something…do it, Dee."

"Something he says…" Dee breathed seductively against Randy's neck, thrusting against Randy before he kicked off his pants. He had already had the belt undone, as well as the pant clasp. He dropped the pants off from his ankles, as well as his boxers.

Mounting Randy, Dee smirked devilishly. "Now…we're almost ready…though, you're still all nicely wrapped up like an innocent little virgin!" he declared, quickly and effectively divesting Randy of any remaining clothing.

Purring, Dee decided to enjoy this moment – no sense in fucking right away. While it had its merits, he could see other endeavours to keep him busy and Randy writhing under him, plaintively begging for more.

Nuzzling Randy's neck, Dee decided to take a few bites; get a taste of what he had in for him; what lay under him. He enjoyed the use of all the senses whenever possible.

His eyes hungrily drank in the prone Randy that lay pinned haplessly underneath him. He could rag it out, but, he could see that Randy was irritated that Dee was taking his sweet, o-so sweet time.

There was something seductively delicious about torturing him…

Dee grinned and rubbed his erect member against Randy's shaft, eliciting a shuddering moan. He knew what got a response… And a good one.

Plaintively mewing, Randy gazed up at Dee. "Is it always this slow? Do you have to wait for the Viagra to kick in?" He remarked coyly.

Growling, Dee gave Randy a very, VERY dirty glare. Then, he wordlessly claimed Randy's lips in a fierce, passion driven kiss, his tongue thrusting into that moist cavern. His snake-like tongue slithered around is partner, caressing the teeth and over the walls.

While he did that, he moved a free hand down. He paired his index and middle fingers together and gently used them to penetrate that o-so tight virginal shaft.

Randy gasped at the initial penetration – he had never experienced anything like it. He then dropped his head back, moaning softly. He hadn't ever felt pleasure like this before either. If this was just the preparation, he couldn't even begin to imagine what kinds of pleasures full penetrations would send pulsing through his body.

He took one hand and threaded his fingers through Dee's hair, keeping him close for a strong, long-drawn out kiss, and the other travelled down to grope that shapely taut, muscular ass.

He thrust up longingly. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now!

He broke his mouth away from Dee's. "Just do it now… Fuck me now!"

Dee's eyes lit up mischievously. He pulled his fingers out, and without a warning, thrust into Randy's body, erecting another gasp of shock, which was subsequently followed by a plaintive mew, as Randy wrapped his legs around Dee's waist, pushing his hips upward demandingly.

Thrust forward, pull back…

Everything fell into a rhythmic cycle.

With each thrust, their bodies accumulated a more noticeable layer of perspiration; their breaths became raspier. With each thrust, they felt themselves drown further into the sinner's paradise of sexual gratification. With each thrust…they felt their bodies grow closer together.

Randy moaned loudly, brushing up against Dee, whispering his name.

Dee's expression didn't change, his eyes were glassed over. He was lost to the rest of the world, except to Randy.

He could feel his climax; he didn't want it to end, but, either way, he knew that what came next; the euphoria of the pinnacle was the epitome of the pure raw sensation of ecstasy.

Randy twitched; he felt the same sensation as Dee, and didn't know if he should fight it or not…

"DEE!"

He thrust up violently against Dee's body, as he felt Dee cum.

He fell down back onto the desk, Dee limp on top of him; both covered in a translucent layer of perspiration.

Randy gazed off, recovering from the experience.

From behind them came a cry, and the sound of take-out styrofoam cups crashing to the floor, and scalding hot coffee spilling across the linoleum floor.

Dee gazed up, and Randy tilted his head back.

In the door way stood a very upset and traumatised JJ. Not to mention very peeved. His eyes were filled with hatred, as he stared at Randy resentfully. He loved Dee and thought that Randy had no place here. Of course, JJ did ignore all of Dee's advances…

Dee hated JJ and thought of him as annoying. He preferred Randy and didn't seem phased by JJ's sudden appearance, while Randy seemed surprised and blushed.

Tears fell from his eyes. "That's not fair! Dee, that's supposed to be me, not Randy!"

He reached for the nearest desk and picked up a stapler, and ran over, screaming like a maniac…


End file.
